nope
by fioleeforeverrrrrrrrrr123
Summary: SCHOOL
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER i dont own adventure time

Fionna's POV

I woke up to see that im late for schoool as always. Why do i even go there it tolttaly sucks there like whyy mom why did you do this to meeeee. I got dressed in my favorite light blue shirt that says 'yayyy meeee' and dark blue paid skirt with black converse. uh i'm late as usial o get me bmw and leave. ugh school hate it but nothing. i hate that such thing. whoever made it must been a idiot for making school. I saw my brother Finn with a girl. I walked up to him and said "oooooooo finn has a girlyfriend i'm so proud."Finn blushed "she's not my girlfriend we just met her name is Marcileine Abadeer from parks Acadamy. She has a brother here maybe y'all can hook it up." "Finn stop gosh"

Marshall's Pov

i wonder were am i supposed to go i looked at my schedule like it was crazy. i wonder were marcy is at. i turned and saw marcy with two twins. a boy and girl hmm. i walked over to marcy and the twins. Marcy said "whats up marsh" "sup marcy" i looked at the girl she looked preety cute. the bell suddenly ring Marcy asked me what classes i had i said chemisrty. the girl said me to i could walk you there. i said ok her brother whispered something in her ear so i couldn't hear. then in pairs we went our ways.

** that is it for today i'll update tommorow ok review**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER i dont own adventure time

Fionna's POV

yeah soooo i just found out that im that dude marshall lee lab partner for the rest of the school year aint that apples and bananas and banonos like foreal i dont under stand what the teacher had on the board i looked at marshall he had no idea to so we just looked and just pretended we did know what was on the board.

Marshall lee Pov

what the french toast this junk is crazy thank god its over. next i have music yeah my favorite. What do you have next said fionna. music i said o cool i do to lets go. ok. we were supposed to do a song called wake me up inside ok we got on stage.

How can you see into my eyes  
Like open doors?  
Lading you down into my core,  
Where I've become so numb.

Without a soul,  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,  
Until you find it there and lead it back  
Home.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

Now that I know what I'm without,  
You can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real.  
Bring me to life.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

Bring me to life.  
(I've been living a lie.  
There's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life.

Frozen inside without your touch,  
Without your love, darling.  
Only you are the life among the dead.

(All of this sight,  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark  
but you were there in front of me)  
I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
I've got to open my eyes to everything.  
(Without a thought  
Without a voice  
Without a soul  
Don't let me die here.  
There must be something more).  
Bring me to life.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

Bring me to life.  
(I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life. the song ended you have a strong and beautiful voice you know i told fionna. she blushed and mumbled whatever. next stop gym class

**that is it for today i'll update tommorow ok review i dedicate this chappy to im over him 3 and yes there will be fiolee and finnceline**


	3. Chapter 3 marcy and finn

DISCLAIMER i dont own adventure time

Finn's pov

math who made it. i looked to see marceline with a frown on her face i geuss she dont like math either. thank god now we go to music. me marcy have to a duet the music started.

la la la la la  
La la na na na  
La la la la la  
La la na na na

_[finn]_  
Girl I've been all over the world  
Looking for you  
I'm known for taking what I think I deserve  
And you're overdue

And if you listen you can hear me through the radio  
In that bright white noise  
What I been missing in my life  
What I been dreaming of  
You'll be that girl  
You'll be that girl  
You'll be

_[marcy]_  
Everything you want so let me get up there  
I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere  
Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like

_[Chorus]_  
You make me feel that  
La la la la la  
You make me feel so  
La la la la la  
You make me feel that  
La la la la la  
You make me feel so  
La la la la la  
You, you make me feel that

_[finn]_  
Get a little closer to me girl  
And you'll understand  
'Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need  
Well, then I'm your man

And if I listen I can hear you through my radio  
In that bright white noise  
What I been missing in my life  
What I been dreaming of  
You'll be that girl  
You'll be that girl  
You'll be

_[marcy]_  
Everything you want so let me get up there  
I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere  
Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like

Ooh  
Everything you know I'm flipping upside down  
Take you 'round the world  
You know I like it loud  
Tell me what you want 'cause we can do just what you like

_[Chorus]_  
You make me feel that  
La la la la la  
You make me feel so  
La la la la la  
You make me feel that  
La la la la la  
You make me feel so  
La la la la la  
You make me feel, oh  
La la la la la  
You make me feel that  
La la la la la  
You make me feel so  
La la la la la  
You make me feel, oh  
La la la la la

Put your hands up  
Put your hands up  
Let the lights drop  
Let the lights drop  
Make my world stop  
Make my world stop

La la la la la  
La la na na na  
You make me feel that  
La la la la la  
You make me feel so  
La la la la la  
You make me feel that  
La la la la la  
You make me feel so  
La la la la la  
You make me feel, oh  
La la la la la  
You make me feel that  
La la la la la  
You make me feel so  
La la la la la  
You make me feel that  
La la la la la

wow i didnt know you could sing you sound beutiful. thanks.

** that is it for today i'll update tommorow ok review song you make me feel by cobra starship**


	4. Chapter 4 gym

DISCLAIMER i dont own adventure time

Fionna pov

after music we have gym. yes my favorite class in the world. when we walked in we heard everyone having ways to win a race and a match with me but will never work. first we ran of course i was inn the first place winner as always. "wow you really can run." said marshall."huh o yea i can wait till you see me fight i leave people with busted lips and black eyes." i said"hmm ok."said marshall. the first one was on the floor begging for mercy in seconds. every last one of them messed up. I an the best at all sports so i got a A+ in gym. i saw a flyer that says that 'le prom coming' oh no here it goes a whole bunch of boys asking me to go with them. and been rejected so bad that they cried and said they will have me. I hate dresses and the prom. ugh now i have to hear so many people beg me to go to prom with them and its gonna be sad when they cry soo i decided not to go

** that is it for today i'll update tommorow ok review i cut the story shorty because its friday i need me time**


End file.
